SOMOS TRES
by OOKANI
Summary: Ella anticipando su reacción se decide alejar, pero el no lo permitirá no los dejará partir y los mantendrá a su lado para siempre.[Yoh x Anna]...ONE SHOT


**SOMOS TRES**

_**

* * *

**_

Ella entro con sus vestidos mojados

_**y su espalda en la puerta apoyo**_

_**y mirándome me dijo llorando, todo termino**_

_**pasa y siéntate que estas muy nerviosa**_

_**espera te preparo un café**_

_**y mi mano se extendió generosa y dije cálmate.**_

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba la ciudad de Fumbari aquel día, una lluvia que parecía no tener fin, no querer dar tregua para que el sol saliera nuevamente; y justamente así se sentía aquella chica que caminaba con pasos dudosos bajo aquel aguacero, con los ojos escondidos tras su cabello totalmente empapado por aquellas gotas de lluvia que le lavaban el cuerpo mas no la mente para así librarse de su sufrimiento, de aquella intranquilidad de la respuesta de él al enterarse de la noticia de la que ella era portadora, y sin querer de sus ojos gotas saladas comenzaron a fluir al darse cuenta de que había llegado a su casa y tener que enfrentar aquella realidad.

Mientras tanto en la pensión En se observa a un chico impaciente y preocupado por su prometida ya que desde su salida temprano no había vuelto, ni siquiera había llamado para que el no se preocupara y pareciendo que el clima estuviese en su contra comenzó a llover y ella no volvía a casa, cuando de pronto escucho como la puerta principal se abrió lentamente y se cerro de la misma forma, supuso que era su prometida así que espero que ella apareciera hasta su punto de visión pero eso no paso así que se levanto, y la vio ahí parada junto a la puerta con la cabeza baja y sus ojos ocultos, sus ropas empapadas y entre un susurro cargado de dolor, pesar y llanto le dijo aquellas palabras que devastaron el corazón del chico, palabras que su mente no se atrevía a aceptar, frase que nunca imagino pudiera salir de boca de ella, de su amada.

- Yoh... yo... yo... me iré, ya no podemos seguir juntos, lo siento... en verdad... perdóname.

- pepe...pero Anna, por que dices eso... por favor cálmate y hablemos, si¿ dime por que vienes así, deberías cambiarte no te vayas a resfriar te podrías enferm...

- ¡ya basta Yoh, escúchame bien todo acabo, no podemos seguir, ya no – dijo antes de romper en llanto.

_

* * *

_

**Que fue lo que paso, porque esta situación**

_**hay acaso un intruso entre los dos**_

_**es que acaso no crees en mi amor**_

_**a donde tu vayas sabes que iré yo.**_

* * *

Yoh estaba petrificado, impactado por las palabras tan dolorosa de Anna, y a la vez desconcertado por su actitud, de su llanto, simplemente se pudo quedar callado por algunos instantes ante tal sorpresa, ya que no imagino que ese día la perdería, ni siquiera cruzo por su mente que apenas llegara su prometida, apenas la viera para sentirse tranquilo de su bienestar ella le diría adiós, pero no podía contestarse el por que de aquello, si el la ha tratado bien como lo que ella significa para el, su mayor tesoro, entonces, que la impulso a darle tal resolución de su relación, a ponerle fin a su felicidad y no estaría tranquilo hasta saberlo, tenia que preguntar y saber porque lo estaba matando en vida.

- No te entiendo, por que dices eso Anna, que paso, que sucedió para que vinieras y me dijeras eso, por favor Anna, contesta – dijo el castaño empezando a perder la paciencia ya que la desesperación de simplemente imaginar tener que dejarla ir le estaban matando – acaso...acaso ya no me quieres...acaso hay alguien mas, te has enamorado de otro... si tu sabes que te quiero, por favor Anna dame una razón de tu decisión... por favor – suplico reteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos que poco a poco le ganaron formando caminos de sus ojos a sus mejillas.

_**

* * *

**_

Y mientras tanto ella seguía callada

_**ocultándome quien sabe que**_

_**hasta que con palabras posadas dijo somos tres**_

_**pasaran solamente ocho ese y un tercero entre nosotros habrá**_

_**así que piensa si deberás lo quieres o me marcho ya.**_

* * *

Ante tal pregunta la chica no sabia que contestar, solo atinaba a llorar cada vez mas, no, no quería decírselo sabia que el la quería, pero no hasta que punto¿acaso la querría igual cuando ella le dijera de lo que se entero aquella tarde, soportando el dolor del momento, y una vez que su llanto se fue calmando hasta el punto de permitirle hablar, le dio la respuesta que el esperaba, aquella que decidiría si el quería seguir con ella a pesar de eso o aceptaría su partida.

- Yoh... yo... yo estoy...estoy embarazada... tengo un mes...apenas hoy me entere, fui al medico en la tarde pues no me había sentido bien y me lo dijo... por eso, creo que lo mejor será irme, por eso tome esta decisión, ya que no se si tu quieras tomar esta responsabilidad, no te quiero pedir nada que tu no me quieras ofrecer, yo... me haré cargo de el bebe, no te preocupes, no puedo exigirte nada ya que yo me entregué a ti por que quise y sabiendo las consecuencias... me encargare de hacerle saber a tu abuela el fin del compromiso... – dijo observando a su prometido cuya mirada era casi indescifrable, pero que no hacia nada por contradecirla y tomando aquel silencio como un acuerdo a su partida pensó que su suposición era cierta y con el corazón en la boca y los ojos llenos de lagrimas se despidió - ahora, creo que es hora de que me vaya... recogeré mis cosas... y memarcharé – dijo antes de volver a romper en llanto.

_

* * *

_

**Que fue lo que paso, no tiene discusión**

_**bienvenido sea el tercero entre los dos**_

_**yo te haré mi esposa si tu quieres**_

_**por que a donde tu vayas sabes que iré yo.**_

* * *

La mente de Yoh aun no procesaba por completo aquella noticia, aquel motivo que lo estaba separando de ella, un bebé, un hijo de él y Anna, un pequeño ser que pasaría a formar parte de su vida, no, de sus vidas por que él la quería y a partir de ahora a ese ser que ella le daría vida y le daría alegría a su vida también, de pronto escucho unos pasos a su lado y se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba frente a él - ¡tonto! – se dijo, no había respondido, ni siquiera le había dicho que aun así la quería a su lado a ella y al bebé, y ella habría pensado que él quería que se marchara.

Antes de poder poner el primer pie en el escalón, Anna sintió una mano que la tomaba delicadamente del brazo impidiéndole avanzar, no terminando de entender esta reacción de su prometido, sintió como la jalaba hacia él y la rodeaba con sus brazo proporcionándole un cariñoso y protector abrazo mientras le susurraba palabras al oído que la hicieron llorar aun más pero ahora esas lagrimas iban acompañadas de una sonrisa causada por las bellas palabras que su prometido le decía.

Anna, es verdad que no me exigiste nada al entregarte a mi, pero al momento de hacerlo no solo tu te entregaste, yo también me entregue a ti, soy tuyo y de nadie más, mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen y por nada del mundo te dejaría ir – dijo con palabras pausadas y en tono dulce – también se que no me exigirías nada, pero yo te quiero ofrecer todo, al igual que tu lo hiciste,por que te amo, porque eres mi razón de vivir, te me has mentido no solo en el pensamiento y el corazón, sino que has pasado a formar parte de mi vida, te has convertido en mi vida, además no puedes alejarme de mi hijo, no me perdonaría que creciera sin un padre y yo no podría estar sin mi hijo, nuestro hijo, mi amor, porque lo quiero, lo acepto, y deseo que forme parte de nuestras vidas – dijo apartándola un poco para poder ver su rostro – Anna, si tu quieres desearía que te convirtieras en mi esposa para estar juntos para siempre y no separarnos nunca mas, por favor, te pido, no, te ruego que aceptes; si lo haces me darías otro motivo de felicidad ya que al darme un hijo me has hecho increíblemente feliz y si me permites formar una familia contigo estaría en deuda contigo eternamente por tanta felicidad que me das.

_

* * *

_

**Que fue lo que paso, no tiene discusión**

_**bienvenido sea el tercero entre los dos**_

_**yo te haré mi esposa si tu quieres**_

_**porque a donde tu vayas sabes que iré yo.**_

* * *

- pero... Yoh...

- ¿acaso no quieres ser mi esposa?

- Claro que si pero... quiero saber si estas seguro

- jamás he estado mas seguro de algo en toda mi vida

- entonces...acepto, claro que acepto, porque yo también te amo y moriría sin ti.

- gracias, Annita – dijo desbordando en llanto de felicidad al igual que ella y abrazándola con fuerza para no dejarla ir nunca – vaya si que me diste un gran susto, no vuelvas a hacerlo capaz que a la próxima no lo cuento, jijijijiji

- Yoh - dijo tiernamente -disculpa y créeme no volverá a pasar, ya no más.

- Ahora si Anna, seremos lo que tanto hemos soñado una familia y viviremos con tranquilidad

- Si, y será para siempre

- No, será eternamente – dijo antes de atraerla a él y fundirse en un cálido y hermoso beso, aun con lagrimas surcando sus rostros, lagrimas de un llanto que comenzó siento de dolor, para convertirse al final en uno de felicidad.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer song-fic y pues haber que les parece la cancón se llama igual que el titulo, SOMOS TRES de Franco De Vita, excelente canción si pueden escucharla háganlo¿mmmmmm? que más¡ah, si! Reviews, porfa, criticas, felicitaciones (si como no, bueno pues por si acaso un alma caritativa se compadece¿no, se vale soñar).

A porfis lean mis fics.

Bueno creo que es todo¡ah si¡¡¡happy birthday Yoh y Hao!

Bueno, hoy si creo que es todo , bueno banda, nos tamos viendo.

_**"Entre la locura y la cordura, prefiero la locura, ya que así se pueden apreciar mejor las cosas simples de la vida y se disfruta mejor de ella, ya que nunca se deja de soñar".**_


End file.
